Valves can be broadly classified as being actuated either manually, such as with a handle, or with a valve actuator. Valve actuators can take many forms including but not limited to pneumatic and electric actuators. Depending on the size and type, valve actuators can be quite heavy, weighing about ten to fifteen pounds or more. Therefore, a valve actuator is typically mounted on a valve body using a mounting bracket.
Valves are designed with one or more valve body seals to ensure that the valve operates in a leak proof manner. In a valve body, the body seals are optimally compressed and form strong seals against pressure upon initial assembly of the valve. However, some actuator installations, and specifically the mounting bracket, require at least a partial disassembly of the valve in order to attach the mounting bracket to the valve body. Even a partial disassembly must be performed carefully so as not to compromise the valve seals.
The need exists, therefore, in some valve designs for a mounting bracket that can be used to support a valve actuator on a valve body and that can be installed on the valve body without disassembling any part of the valve that could compromise valve body seal integrity.